


Happenstances

by KMKH



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dialogue, Eventual Romance, F/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMKH/pseuds/KMKH
Summary: When Arturia's friend goes missing, she must rely on an obnoxious police officer to locate her.





	Happenstances

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie "The Big Sleep", not really by its plot but more like its... atmosphere? This story is not to be taken too seriously.  
> The title is a word I learned when I first started studying English and was skimming through the dictionary for fun (feel free to judge me, I don't care) and I absolutely loved it :P  
> [Friendly reminder that my other account, MidoriKurenaiYume, is currently more active than this one, but once I finish all the Kalafina songs' titles, I'll come back here for other fics. I'm [here](https://agilartlogbook.tumblr.com/) on tumblr with my friend Christy]  
> Enjoy ;)

…

…

“You can use a weapon.”

Arturia raised an eyebrow and replied dryly, “Astute observation on your part.”

He seemed unperturbed by her tone and went on, “Rather an unusual skill to have, especially since–”

“–I’m a woman?” she finished, her voice now holding a slight edge. She managed to keep her expression neutral, but some of her disdain was able to seep through anyway. “You’re not the first one to hold women in low esteem.”

Once again, he was unfazed and instead looked even more amused.

“I was going to say that it’s a rare skill to have, especially since you introduced yourself as a shop assistant,” he completed his sentence as if she hadn’t interrupted him. “It’s however rather obvious that while you currently work as one, it isn’t what you plan on being for the rest of your life.”

She wasn’t going to admit it, but Arturia was surprised. It was the first time anyone had made a comment on her abilities with weapons without condescension. She gave Detective Inspector Gilgamesh a long, inquiring glance, wondering whether or not he was being serious.

Judging by his following words, it appeared that he was. “You should consider a career in law enforcement instead.”

She hesitated for a moment, debating whether it was wise to speak again, and then decided she might as well do so.

“I was going to,” she said slowly. “I completed my training there. But I dropped out at the last minute for… family matters… that needed my attention.”

She refused to tell him that she had abandoned her career in law enforcement because of her parents’ bad health. She had been born when they weren’t that young anymore and, even though her relationship with them had never been particularly close, she had willingly given up her personal dreams in order to support them during the last months of their life.

She did not regret her decision, but she wasn’t about to explain it to the man currently sitting at his desk in front of her and who was looking at her very intently. He may be a high-ranking police officer to whom she had reluctantly turned to for help – following her cousin Enkidu’s suggestion – but that didn’t mean that he had _any_ right to be informed about her private matters.

He did not seem to agree with her desire for reticence, because he refused to change the subject.

“And because of these ‘family matters’, you went to work as a shop assistant,” he easily deduced, and his expression became slightly bored. “What a complete waste of your abilities.”

Arturia’s head snapped up as she glared at him, even as she attempted to find her composure again. She mentally reminded herself that he may be insufferable, but he was one of the authorities who could actually help her when it came to locating her best friend Irisviel, who had disappeared the day before.

Therefore, she said coldly, “I believe we were supposed to be looking for my missing friend, not discuss my career choices.”

Completely ignoring her remark, he leaned over his desk, collecting a few papers and flipping through them with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. Finding the one he was looking for, he handed it to her.

“This is the list of the examinations you need to pass in order to join the task force,” he told her, his expression relaxed and even having the hint of a smirk in it. “There’s no need to thank me.”

Arturia did not take the piece of paper.

“My missing friend,” she hissed. “I’m here because Enkidu guaranteed that you would help me find _my missing friend_.”

He had the audacity to smile openly.

“I am already doing that.”

She gave him her most impressive scowl. He was antagonizing her yet at the same time flirting with her, and she was rapidly losing her patience – especially since she was becoming more and more worried about her friend.

Again barely managing to keep her composure, she tried to remain polite.

“I would appreciate you elaborating on that subject and not on anything else.”

He smirked, as if he had just been waiting for her to ask.

“One of the many benefits of being in charge is that I have many people to whom I can delegate the most tedious parts of my job,” he pointed out, completely unconcerned about how arrogant that sounded. “I have put one of the best teams on this case. I expect their report within a few minutes.”

Before she could express either surprise or skepticism, he went back to their previous subject of discussion.

“Now, once you join the task force, you will have to start from the bottom,” he told her conversationally and strangely without malice, even though his eyes glinted for a moment. “But I don’t doubt your ability to rise quickly through the ranks.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Arturia flushed in indignation. She wasn’t sure if she had understood him correctly, but if he was indeed implying what many of her former colleagues had implied about women only getting promotions by sleeping with the right people–…

Perhaps, however, she was jumping to conclusions only because she had met far too many idiots who believed in such a disgusting hierarchy.

Her eyes were full of guarded contempt as she questioned, “What is that supposed to mean?”

He stared at her with a mix of amusement and curiosity, showing that he had been able to read her thoughts from her expression.

“It’s slightly insulting that you immediately assumed that I meant something so… unsavoury. Nevertheless, I look forward to having you work here in a few years’ time.”

She did not have anything to say to that, and it was just as well, because his phone rang in that same moment and he picked it up without breaking eye contact with her. He listened for a few minutes, barely making a sound, before writing down a few words, dismissing his subordinate and ending the call.

“Your friend Irisviel is safe, Ms. Arturia,” he told her, his slight grin widening when he saw the blatant surprise and the relief on her face. “She did indeed get lost when she left the hotel on foot yesterday, and she apparently spent the night in a gym whose door had been left open. The manager, Ms. Fujimura, found her this morning and after a brief talk with her, alerted us. Right now, they are having breakfast together, and your friend is waiting for you.”

He handed her a small piece of paper with a café’s name and address on it, and Arturia couldn’t help smiling slightly, the relief still palpable in her expression.

She was about to stand up and immediately run out of the room to go meet her friend, when Gilgamesh firmly pressed another piece of paper – the one she had formerly discarded – into her hand.

“As I said, I look forward to having you in the task force,” he calmly repeated. “And once you have established yourself in here, I will be collecting the dinner you owe me.”

She blinked, unable to stop herself from giving him a dirty look.

“While I am extremely thankful for what you did in regards to my friend, that means that I owe you gratitude, not a dinner.”

He sighed, now seeming to be slightly exasperated.

“I did not say that you have to _pay_ for a dinner. I said that you will be coming out to dinner with me. And that’s non-negotiable.”

His expression betrayed some haughtiness, and there was even a slight challenge in it.

Arturia had always liked challenges.

She raised her chin and scrutinized him carefully. Her grip on the second piece of paper tightened.

“Dinner is something that shall have to be examined at a much later date and only if a proper invitation is issued,” she stated firmly after a moment of silence. A slight smile crossed her features. “However, it is indeed possible that we will see each other again soon, Detective Inspector Gilgamesh.”

…

…


End file.
